mi mafia mi familia
by ivette ramoz
Summary: esta historia se trata de una mafiosa en busca de subordinados para poder ser la mad grande mafiosa de toda italia
1. Chapter 1

Mi mafia mi familia

Ciossu verán sé que deje todo en suspenso pero ya no me gustó la idea y desde que vi katekyo hitman reborn quise hacer un fanfic de mafiosos bueno como siempre la pro soy yo (lo siento pero es inevitable para mi XD) esta vez un chapter será dedicado para cada uno de mis amigos y espero que no le resulte aburrido para cierta modelo ¬¬ bueno algunos les gusta los que escribo n.n me dejan revews hacen que quede en 2 lugar en el concurso y lo agradezco y otros ni tocan lo que escribo ¬¬ advertencia algunas palabras estarán en italiano pero pondré la traducción entre () por si quieren saber su significado primero les daré una introducción de mí y de mi mafia pero antes pondré los nombres y los puestos u oficio o hobby

Liza Cross –jefa de la mafia de la décima generación de la familia Cross y leone

Susy Cavalone- corredora de autos ilegales (yo sé que algún día lo será)

Adriana cavalone- súper modelo con giras mundiales (ese es su destino XD)

Samuel Cavalone- asesino contratado (es lo más cercano a su actitud que se me ocurrió)

Natán cavalone-hackeador de computadoras celulares y sistemas de seguridad (jajaja)

Katya Temperanza- estafadora

Oscar Temperanza- doctor contra las enfermedades mortales y manipulador del cuerpo

William Eremita- mecánico profesional

Ciro Forza- boxeador y próximo jefe de la mafia Forza

Luis mondo – habilidad no desarrollada o encontrada

Ciel- padre de liza y jefe de la mafia

Elizabeth- madre de liza y mano derecha de Ciel

Ricardo Ogami- asistente del sirviente y guarda espalda de Liza Cross

Hace 7 años

Liza: yo soy Liza Ivette Cross Leone tengo 6 años y hoy competiré con mis 5 primos por el puesto de jefe de la mafia Cross- dijo la chica en medio de una arena de pelea era la última en presentarse

Ciel: las reglas son simples pueden noquear pero no matar LA FAMILIA ES LA FUERZA –grito el padre de liza

Todos en los familiares presentes en el monumento: LA FAMILIA ES LA VIDA –respondieron todos levantando los puños

Ciel: peleen –dijo el hombre y todos levantaron sus armas lambo fue el primero en atacar a liza con sus cuernos de toro que invocan los rayos corrió hacia liza, liza puso una de sus katanas en sus cuernos

Lambo: te electrocutare y yo seré el próximo jefe –dijo acercando mas sus cuernos

Liza: es lógico que no eres el más listo de los 6 –dijo agachándose levantando su pierna haciendo que se cayera y le dio un golpe en el cuello noqueándolo – yo seré la próxima jefe

Hayato: ahora solo quedamos tu y yo – ya que todos quedaron inconscientes- coeto bombas (bombas cohetes) –dijo lanzando 8 bombas hacia liza ella las partió y lanzo su espada hacia el aire hayato se distrajo y corrió hacia él y lo noqueo

Liza: yo soy la nueva jefe de los Cross y los Leone soy la décima generación si hay alguien de la familia que me rete aceptare el duelo

Ricardo: yo reto a Liza Cross Leone por el puesto de jefe yo soy Ricardo Ogami

Liza: tú eres un sirviente no puedes retarme –grito la chica indignada por la acción del asistente de su propio mayordomo

Ciel: él es el asistente de tu mayordomo Debito es parte de la familia debes de aceptar el reto hija- grito el padre un poco molesto por la reacción de su hija

Liza: bueno acepto el reto de Ricardo Ogami –Ricardo bajo a la arena y saco agarro un gran martillo con puas

Ricardo: perderás- dijo el chico dándole un golpe en las costillas liza trato de contenerlo con la espada pero no lo logro en el suelo se estaba recuperando mientras su rival quería volver a atacar quería aplastarla con ese martillo

Liza: no me queda de otra LLAMA DEL SOL –un gran llama amarilla cubrió su cuerpo y destruyo el martillo de Ricardo (la llama del sol es capaz de curar heridas u hacer más fuerte a quien los ocupa o en que)

Ricardo: ahh –el chico quedo en el suelo liza se puso encima y le dio un golpe en la cara

Liza: eres fuerte pero tu voluntad no, no mereces ser un jefe

Ricardo: como diga- liza se quitó de encima y se fue a su cuarto acompañado de su mayordomo debito

Debito: bambina le suplico que perdone las acciones de mi asistente (bambina= niña o niñita)

Liza: Debito no me importa Ricardo u otro sirviente solo quiero tener a mi familia a salvo y solo estaré segura si yo me ocupo de eso-dijo la chica tomando una taza de té en su meza de mármol en su cuarto

Debito: entiendo bambina debo decir que ya maneja bien las llamas para tener 8 años –dijo sirviéndole más té

Liza: ¿este té es conde negro? –dijo la chica mirando el té

Debito: si así es –dijo Debito sonriéndole

7 años más tarde

***en el patio del castillo**

Debito: dígame quiere que busque a sus subordinados

Liza: eso ya lo hice dijo la chica levantándose para agarrar un folder con documentos –ellos serán mis subordinados nuestros nuevos familiares solo hace falta convencerlos

Debito: ¿esta no es la modelo por la cual Ricardo babea? –dijo Debito sacando el documento de cierta modelo

Liza: jajaja claro que si tengo una misión y necesito de sus encantos femeninos por decirlo así- dijo la chica tratando de no reírse

Debito: creo que quiere vengarse por lo que paso hace 7 años bambina

Liza: ya es hora de que Ricardo lamente golpear a alguien menor pero creo que hay posibilidades de que haya romance en este castillo

Debito: ¿habla del suyo con Ciro Forza? –dijo riéndose liza se sonrojo y cerró los ojos

Liza: n-no s-se a-a-a q-que t-te r-refieres –dijo la chica sin poder dejar de tartamudear

Debito: jajaja no se preocupe bambina su secreto está a salvo conmigo

Liza: ¿Soy tan obvia?- pregunto la chica

Debito: no solo que yo la conozco desde que su madre estaba embarazada –dijo debito

Liza: tú siempre fuiste mi confidente y mi mejor amigo eres mi familiar más cercano

Debito: gracias bambina

Fin del primer chapter bueno tengo que alistar papel y lápiz que tengo que dibujar a mis subordinados y espero que alguien si lea un poco de esto ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: la carrera de la mafia

Una chica de cabello suelto y lentes oscuros se preparaba para iniciar la carrera en las calles de las vegas habían 5 autos y el de en medio era una auto rojo con llamas negras la carrera empezó y el auto rojo con llamas tomo la delantera pero otro auto verde le seguía muy pegado

Susy: adiós idiota –dijo mientras apretaba unos botones en su auto y aceleraba más así paso un tiempo hasta que otro auto apareció de la nada y le dio un golpe al auto – ha –chilló la chica del impacto – tragate mis llamas –dijo bajando una palanca haciendo que una llamas rojas salieran del auto haciendo que se impulsará mas y ganara la carrera- soy la ley –dijo la chica bajándose de su auto para recibir la llaves de los autos perdedores y mucho dinero 1000 dólares para especificar la chica se retiró a su casa era un pequeña casa pero con unos cuantos lujos pero antes de abrir la puerta alguien la interrumpió

¿?: Esa es toda la velocidad que tienes Susy Cavalone? –dijo una chica acercándose

Susy: no puedo ser más veloz si quiero- dijo la chica en tono de reto

¿?: Apostarías por ello?- pregunto la chica

Susy: cuantos mil, 2 mil?- pregunto la chica

¿?: Tu auto- dijo la chica

Susy: echo –dijo y fue a estrecharle la mano- te parece ahora

¿?: claro- dijo ambas entraron a los autos el auto de la otra chica era más pequeño era morado con un símbolo en el capo ambas empezaron la carrera iban a la par hasta que Susy activo las llamas rojas y acelero todo lo que podía iba ganando y por mucho hasta que la otra chica no solo hiso que sacara fuego su auto de la parte trasera del auto también cohetes a la par de cada llanta y una hélices en cerca del capo lo que hiso que fuera más veloz y gano la carrera- parece que gane- dijo la chica de forma arrogante

Susy: no te puedo dar mi auto es lo único que me dejo mi padre- dijo la chica casi llorando

¿?: Entonces serás mi subordinada y pertenecerás a mi mafia- dijo la chica

Susy: mafia? Subordinada? –dijo la chica confundida

¿?: Yo soy la nueva jefa de la mafia Cross y Leone Liza Ivette Cross Leone aceptas o no

Susy: de acuerdo lo hare –dijo la chica liza llevo a su nueva subordinada a su propia mansión en Italia con su auto claro esta le dio nueva ropa y la puso al tanto de las cosas la chica quedo asombrada por la mansión de la chica y su cuarto era inmenso le gustaba estar ahí y falto que en 3 días se hicieron buenas amigas

Susy: entonces desde pequeña has sido entrenada para ser mafiosa?

Liza: así es, es como una tradición familiar

Susy: ya veo

Liza: dime le hablas a tu hermana mayor?

Susy: como sabes que tengo una hermana?

Liza: ya te dije que te investigue durante un tiempo pero contestame

Susy: hace 5 años que no le hablo pero sé que le va bien eso dice en las revistas

Liza: bueno pronto ella será otra subordinada

Susy: y si ella no quiere?

Liza: antes no querías estar aquí jajaja

Susy: jajaja tienes razón jajaja, que tengo que hacer?

Liza: solo conversar con ella luego apareceré yo ok?

Susy: ok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: subordinadas por amistad

Adriana: a ver que puedes hacer –dijo una chica con un cañón de carabela en su brazo como un brazalete largo- 1… 2… …3-dijo la chica disparando una increíble cantidad de balas en cuestión de segundos con una potencia muy grande haciendo el muñeco de piedra nada más que cenizas- genial *-*

Sofía: cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero ruido a las 9 de la noche en adelante –dijo una chica algo despeinada y evidentemente furiosa bajando las escaleras ya que la chica se encontraba en el sótano de su casa

Adriana: si pero son las 8:55 tu regla no se aplica- dijo la chica feliz

Sofía: eres un fastidio – dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Adriana: muchas gracias- dijo sin importarle mucho viendo que su propia arma había resultado a la perfección

Alison: creo que hoy si se enojó –dijo la chica disfrutando del espectáculo a recostada en una barra muy cerca del techo del sótano –deberías de disculparte –dijo la chica saltando y disparándole en el blanco con su arco y aterrizar con las manos y sentándose en el suelo

Adriana: posto (luego)

Alison: adesso (ahora)

Adriana: fino a domani (hasta mañana)

Alison: oggi (hoy)

Adriana: está bien –la chica subió las escaleras y fue a tocar la habitación de su amiga

Sofía: ¿quién?

Adriana: tu abuela abrime ya –Sofía le abrió la puerta- lamento haber hecho ruido

Sofía: solo no vuelvas hacerlo buona notte (buenas noches) –la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara dejando a la chica un poco molesta

Adriana: ti odio (te odio) –la chica fue a comer un poco de helado al comedor

Alison: ¿te cerró la puerta en la cara otra vez? –dijo la chica viendo a su amiga comer helado algo molesta

Adriana: así es

Alison: jajaja bueno dejando eso de lado ¿sabes cuánto gana una mafiosa?

Adriana: no ¿Por qué?

Alison: liza quiere que seamos sus subordinadas –dijo la chica mostrándole una carta

Adriana: *-* excelente pero sabes que no podemos ir a menos que sofí quiera

Alison: eso será un problema pero ya veremos que hacer

Adriana: si –ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir

***al día siguiente***

Sofía: boungiorno (buenos días)

Alison y Adriana: boungiorno –dijeron ambas chicas haciendo el desayuno

Sofía: y eso que hacen el desayuno no es mi cumpleaños –dijo la chica extrañada y sentándose

Alison: nada absolutamente solo es un regalo aquí está tu omelette de jamón

Adriana: y tu jugo de naranja –dijeron las chicas poniendo la comida en la mesa enfrente de la chica la chica probo el omelette y el jugo y estaba delicioso

Sofía: esta rico ¿qué quieren?

Adriana y Alison: queremos ser las subordinadas de liza –dijeron en unísono

Sofía: no

Alison: por favor

Sofía: no

Adriana: ¿sí?

Sofía: mm… está bien

Alison y Adriana: gracias sofí –dijeron ambas para abrazar a su amiga

Sofía: iremos en 2 horas alisten sus cosas

Alison y Adriana: ya están y las tuyas también solo falta que te cambies

Sofía: bueno –la chica fue a bañarse y a cambiarse- bien vamos

Alison: ok

Adriana: claro –todas subieron al auto y Sofía conducía las chicas llegaron al castillo

***en el castillo***

Debito: bambina (niña) ya vendrá a verlas –dijo retirándose

Alison: creo que nos pagaran bien –dijo admirando el interior del castillo

Adriana: eso creo

Sofía: escuchen –dijo la chica viendo una puerta abriéndose 3 hombres fueron atacarlas Sofía saco su espada de espadachín y ataco a uno que le lanzaba cuchillos pero ella los desviaba con su espada se deslizo por un lado y lo atravesó mientras Alison se enfrentó a uno con una lanza ella lanzaba sus flecas con una precisión increíble y su rapidez no quedo atrás pues lo desarmo y lo ataco mientras Adriana con su cañón le disparo y quedo fuera de combate el hombre con el revolver

Liza: vaya parece que sus habilidades se han desarrollado mucho –dijo entrando a la habitación

Alison y Adriana: liza –dijeron las chicas para ir abrazarla y ella las abrazo

Sofía: hola

Liza: hola me alegra que hayan venido las 3 significa mucho para mi

Adriana: awww´s ¿enserio?

Liza: si

Alison: que linda

Sofía: estamos cansadas y te agradecería que me enseñaras mi habitación

Liza: como gustes Debito se las enseñara –Debito entro y llevo a las chicas a su habitación a cada una las chicas desempacaron

***en la oficina de liza***

Susy: hey no dijiste nada sobre ellas en nuestro plan

Adri: si además le diste mi cuarto a una

Liza: cálmense Adri te daré una más grande y Susy no todo lo que haga te lo voy a contar

Susy: ok

Adri: oka

Liza: bueno además mi familia aún no está completa…

Sé que dije que era un chapter para cada una pero ellas son tres así que tenían que ser 3 páginas y desde este capi la modelo se llamara Adri


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: subordinadas por amistad

Adriana: a ver que puedes hacer –dijo una chica con un cañón de carabela en su brazo como un brazalete largo- 1… 2… …3-dijo la chica disparando una increíble cantidad de balas en cuestión de segundos con una potencia muy grande haciendo el muñeco de piedra nada más que cenizas- genial *-*

Sofía: cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero ruido a las 9 de la noche en adelante –dijo una chica algo despeinada y evidentemente furiosa bajando las escaleras ya que la chica se encontraba en el sótano de su casa

Adriana: si pero son las 8:55 tu regla no se aplica- dijo la chica feliz

Sofía: eres un fastidio – dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Adriana: muchas gracias- dijo sin importarle mucho viendo que su propia arma había resultado a la perfección

Alison: creo que hoy si se enojó –dijo la chica disfrutando del espectáculo a recostada en una barra muy cerca del techo del sótano –deberías de disculparte –dijo la chica saltando y disparándole en el blanco con su arco y aterrizar con las manos y sentándose en el suelo

Adriana: posto (luego)

Alison: adesso (ahora)

Adriana: fino a domani (hasta mañana)

Alison: oggi (hoy)

Adriana: está bien –la chica subió las escaleras y fue a tocar la habitación de su amiga

Sofía: ¿quién?

Adriana: tu abuela abrime ya –Sofía le abrió la puerta- lamento haber hecho ruido

Sofía: solo no vuelvas hacerlo buona notte (buenas noches) –la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara dejando a la chica un poco molesta

Adriana: ti odio (te odio) –la chica fue a comer un poco de helado al comedor

Alison: ¿te cerró la puerta en la cara otra vez? –dijo la chica viendo a su amiga comer helado algo molesta

Adriana: así es

Alison: jajaja bueno dejando eso de lado ¿sabes cuánto gana una mafiosa?

Adriana: no ¿Por qué?

Alison: liza quiere que seamos sus subordinadas –dijo la chica mostrándole una carta

Adriana: *-* excelente pero sabes que no podemos ir a menos que sofí quiera

Alison: eso será un problema pero ya veremos que hacer

Adriana: si –ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir

***al día siguiente***

Sofía: boungiorno (buenos días)

Alison y Adriana: boungiorno –dijeron ambas chicas haciendo el desayuno

Sofía: y eso que hacen el desayuno no es mi cumpleaños –dijo la chica extrañada y sentándose

Alison: nada absolutamente solo es un regalo aquí está tu omelette de jamón

Adriana: y tu jugo de naranja –dijeron las chicas poniendo la comida en la mesa enfrente de la chica la chica probo el omelette y el jugo y estaba delicioso

Sofía: esta rico ¿qué quieren?

Adriana y Alison: queremos ser las subordinadas de liza –dijeron en unísono

Sofía: no

Alison: por favor

Sofía: no

Adriana: ¿sí?

Sofía: mm… está bien

Alison y Adriana: gracias sofí –dijeron ambas para abrazar a su amiga

Sofía: iremos en 2 horas alisten sus cosas

Alison y Adriana: ya están y las tuyas también solo falta que te cambies

Sofía: bueno –la chica fue a bañarse y a cambiarse- bien vamos

Alison: ok

Adriana: claro –todas subieron al auto y Sofía conducía las chicas llegaron al castillo

***en el castillo***

Debito: bambina (niña) ya vendrá a verlas –dijo retirándose

Alison: creo que nos pagaran bien –dijo admirando el interior del castillo

Adriana: eso creo

Sofía: escuchen –dijo la chica viendo una puerta abriéndose 3 hombres fueron atacarlas Sofía saco su espada de espadachín y ataco a uno que le lanzaba cuchillos pero ella los desviaba con su espada se deslizo por un lado y lo atravesó mientras Alison se enfrentó a uno con una lanza ella lanzaba sus flecas con una precisión increíble y su rapidez no quedo atrás pues lo desarmo y lo ataco mientras Adriana con su cañón le disparo y quedo fuera de combate el hombre con el revolver

Liza: vaya parece que sus habilidades se han desarrollado mucho –dijo entrando a la habitación

Alison y Adriana: liza –dijeron las chicas para ir abrazarla y ella las abrazo

Sofía: hola

Liza: hola me alegra que hayan venido las 3 significa mucho para mi

Adriana: awww´s ¿enserio?

Liza: si

Alison: que linda

Sofía: estamos cansadas y te agradecería que me enseñaras mi habitación

Liza: como gustes Debito se las enseñara –Debito entro y llevo a las chicas a su habitación a cada una las chicas desempacaron

***en la oficina de liza***

Susy: hey no dijiste nada sobre ellas en nuestro plan

Adri: si además le diste mi cuarto a una

Liza: cálmense Adri te daré una más grande y Susy no todo lo que haga te lo voy a contar

Susy: ok

Adri: oka

Liza: bueno además mi familia aún no está completa…

Sé que dije que era un chapter para cada una pero ellas son tres así que tenían que ser 3 páginas y desde este capi la modelo se llamara Adri


End file.
